


How To Start A Problem (Without Even Really Trying)

by CutiePie4173



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePie4173/pseuds/CutiePie4173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your team of Convention Reviewers have begun your weekend at a con, when you are stuck talking to one of your biggest youtube icons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1: Encounter the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a second-person story, so give me feedback! ^_^

The world has always been small for a person like you. You were part of a committee hired by the brand new National Convention Society. You and seven others were hired to travel to conventions all over the United States (and sometimes Canada) to do reviews, polls, interviews… You and your crew were the people who do the wrap-up PR after the cons to bring people back every year. And each of you were in charge of a different social media type; Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Google Plus, Pinterest and Reddit. Oh, and if course the NCS Reviewer Youtube channel, which you ran almost single-handedly. Your job was to document your travels and make online videos. They were especially good for international marketing, since youtube was one of the most international websites.

And today was like every other day. It was Thursday afternoon, you had checked into a suite. Four queen sized beds, a small kitchen, laundry room in the hotel, room service… All of it documented with silly videos and posts all over the internet. People were already commenting on who they wanted interviewed, what they wanted to see and all the regular comments.

You lay down on one of the beds and sigh, an arm draped over your eyes. You groan loudly. “Why can’t we have one weekend to relax?”

Your bedmate, Cree, patted your thigh lovingly. “Poor baby.” She was the Indian beauty, with long dark hair to her waist. Perfect eyes, perfect teeth, gorgeous skin… She was a beauty guru and the Instagram queen. She was about five foot five, and an hourglass figure. Of course, the prettiest of the group was the selfie queen, but she was sweet. Maybe not the smartest person in the world, but she was like your older sister: Protective, a role-model and always there for you.

You give her a look, eyebrow raised. “Leave me alone… It’s gonna be a long convention with tons of creepy fanboys and it’s not exactly how I wanted to spend my birthday.” You groaned again, sitting up.

Cree smiled and wrapped an arm around you. “C’mon… You should find some cute someone and bring them to dinner on Saturday.” She stroked your bangs from your face and gave you a smile. “This is gonna be fun.” She pulled out her phone and poke your side to make you smile, taking a silly selfie and tagging it #birthdayweekend.

You stood and decided to get dressed. You slipped on your modified youtube sweatshirt that you had cut the sleeves off of and your media pass. Grabbing your camcorder, you checked your hair. Cree had convinced you to get a new haircut. Layered, new color, new style. It looked good, but you weren’t sure you pulled it off. A bit of light make-up too, just because it made you look better on camera. It made you look good. You straightened up and flashed a smile at the mirror before turning the camera on.

“Hey everyone! Iiiiiiit’s Thursday, and we’re here at our next convention, UniCon 2015 here in sunny California! Well, it’s cloudy right now and will probably rain tonight, but we’re off to our private meet and greet with the celebrities. Gotta love being a media guru. You’ve all been asking for me to do more hotel room tours and stuff, so I’m gonna walk us around…” You started to walk towards the door. “So you have your closets… One on each side.” You panned over the suits, dresses and cosplays hanging there, along with the shoes. “I’ll make sure to show you guys those cosplays when we premiere them at our media panel on Sunday. Now let’s go to the kitchen…” You jogged over and saw Cree biting into an apple and the fridge door open. “Cree, being the healthy girl as per usual. And behind door number one... “ Theo popped his head up.

Theo was the Twitter guru. He grinned, at the camera and showed off his leftovers from the night before. He was a tall, dark-skinned guy with a short scissor cut. He was the smartest, funniest guy and he knew it. He wiggled his eyebrows at the camera and made a few faces. He was skinny and lanky and pretty good looking, but not a total hunk. He was a man’s man, bisexual and energetic when he wasn’t hungry.

“Alright and onto… The living room!” You pan your camera over to London, Jojo and Noele, sitting on the couch. London and Jojo were in an epic Tekken match on the Xbox, extremely into it, hardly noticing you with your camera. Noele looked up and made a cute face and flashed a peace sign.

Noele was a larger girl, with cute curves. She was extremely silly and sometimes too cute to handle. Noele was the Pinterest master. She handmade all of her gifts to the group and hand wrote the letters and thank you cards after all the conventions. She honestly was the creative one of the group, always having something in her hands to keep her anxiety at bay. She was sketching a new cosplay to build with Jojo in the next few months.

Jojo was a gorgeous Asian, with soft dark hair and muscles. They generally wore plain, comfortable clothes, but Jojo was the type that would look in a trash bag. Their eyes were glued to the screen, flashing a half smile that honestly made your heart melt a little bit. He was the head of Google Plus, and a technology whiz. He wasn’t so social, but he was pretty chill when you got close to him.

London was Jojo’s opposite and foil in almost every way. Just as nonbinary, just as smart, just as good looking. London was cute, pacific islander with a small accent. The two were foils because as technology smart and introverted as Jojo was, London was extroverted and street smart. They knew every good restaurant, how to get places the fastest and what kinds of people to talk to. They were the tumblr guru, with thousands of followers. London and Jojo were near inseparable though, almost like twins.

“AND I GOT YOU!”

“TWO OUT OF THREE YOU SPROUT FUCKER I WILL MURDER YOUR FAMILY!”

And the two were fighting again. You turned the camera to yourself and smiled. “Okay then! Anyway, Jay and Roland went out for some food, so I’m off to the youtube meet and greet! See you!” You made a face at the camera and turned it off. You plugged in your camera to your computer on the desk and decided to grab a bite before heading off.

* * *

You arrived a touch early, so you could make sure to get some good interviews. Your bags were searched and you were waved through, entering a large room with tables set up, kind of like the dealer’s room. Each table had two or three guests each, all with a comfy chair, some water and a name plate. There were only about ten or so guests, so you took your spot at a table. The name plate read “National Convention Society” and the water was cold. Perfect.

You snuggled down into your chair, pulling out your freshly charged camera and setting it on the table. It was starting to fill up with other youtube celebrities; JonTron, Jenna Marbles, Game Grumps. The two familiar gamers sat a chair down from you and you waved. They waved back and smiled before pulling out a few things of their own. You looked down at the empty chair beside you, frowning. Weird.

Crap, you had better go to the bathroom before the whole thing started. You got up, asking the Grumps to watch your bag. They agreed and you ran off towards the side doors.

When you came back, the room was filled with laughter and flashing cameras, the sounds of vlogging and making plans making the room louder than before. You slowly made your way through the crowd, eyeing several candidates for interviews. You found your table again, but your chair was turned around and the grumps were clearly talking to whoever had taken your chair. You frowned and built up a bit of courage, stepping forward.

“Excuse me… That’s my chair,” you placed a hand on the chair and started to turn it. Your eyes widened as a large pair of soft brown eyes met yours.

“Sorry.”

There was a man in your chair. A well-built, tan, asian, soft-locked, stubbly man. A pair of soft eyes beneath simple glasses, soft looking lips, large hands… He was gorgeous. He turned the chair toward you and stood, offering a hand. “I’m Mark. Sorry, I guess I just migrated cause of the party.”

You blinked and nodded, quickly shutting your open mouth and taking his hand. “I, uh… Know who you are.” You smile and blush, offering a small laugh. “I kinda… Follow you on youtube…”

He grinned back at you, his smile reaching his eyes and making the edges crinkle. He was so cute. “Oh, and you’re… No! Don’t tell me! You’re… That convention reviewer, right?”

“Yeah… I’m (Y/N).” You were still reeling a bit from meeting such a gorgeous guy. He was real and he was in front of you. You hadn’t let go of his hand yet, and quickly dropped it. His hand was warm and callused just a bit like someone who worked hard. His hands were large, something you noticed right away. And he didn’t seem bothered by your flustered actions or your mumbling. He cocked his head slightly, his attention completely on you. God, he was as nice as he was in his videos and here you were looking like an unprofessional moron.

You shook it off and took a breath to recenter yourself. You cleared your throat quickly and stood up straighter. “Hey, since you’re right here… Maybe you’d like to be my first interview?” You blushed slightly at the thought of actually getting to sit here and talk to him. He moved out of the way so you could sit and kept his attention on you.

“Yeah, that’d be awesome!” He offered another smile and you couldn’t stop yourself from returning it and sitting in the leather chair. He sat at his own chair and spun himself to look at you.

“Really?” You perked up a bit. If you had a tail, it’d be wagging. This popular, attractive, sweet, funny youtuber was actually taking the time to talk to you.

“Yeah. You set up, and just tell me when you’re ready, okay?” He had a few media that were lurking around the table, looking for pictures and interviews, mostly b-roll footage. He turned to them and did his posing and answering questions.

You set up your camera and tripod on the table and did a few quick shots to make sure everything was working. You turned to Mark and he caught your eye, moving his chair closer to yours. You turned the camera on and made a goofy face. “Hello Internet! I’m here with the one and only Markiplier!”


	2. Step 2: Recognize the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mark meet up unexpectedly and decide a night of drunk gaming sounds nice... But emotions and desires can only be hidden for so long.

You rubbed your eyes as you looked at your computer screen for what felt like more than an hour. Finally finished. Your day one blogs were finished. You yawned at looked at the clock. Only about ten pm, but staring and working on editing was a pain that took most of your energy. You set your computer aside and watched Cree and Jojo get ready to go out. Everyone was going out to a rave tonight, but you were tired. You were the only one who actually had to sit down and work on your medium. You had even cut some short videos to make a few vines. But you were tired, and honestly a little time alone would be nice.

“You sure you don’t want to go?” London peered out from the living room. You nodded and stretched back on the bed. You honestly just needed a night alone, and they wouldn’t be back until late. A movie or some video games would feel just great tonight, maybe some room service later on.

You watched as they all left in their attractive clothes, blazers and miniskirts and brightly colored ties and bracelets. You were finally left alone for a minute and you grinned up at the ceiling. Finally, time to relax.

You got up, deciding to start your night with a little alcohol, but you found that your room was out of ice. Well, better get that done before you’re too lazy to get up. You grabbed the bucket and walked out, navigating the hallways before finding the machine. Placing the bucket underneath the slot, you pressed the button for ice and watched it pour out. It would take a minute to fill up or so.

Your thoughts wandered to what you could do tonight. Movie, videogames, shower… Upload your vlogs… Maybe watch some youtube. Maybe Markiplier mentioned you in a vlog. You blushed. No, he didn’t. You were just fantasizing. But now thinking about him… Your mouth turned up in a smirk and let your thoughts travel. God, he had been so close. You should have given him your number. You picked up the full bucket of ice, still lost in thought. Those gorgeous eyes and that soft low voice… It was almost enough to-

Your face collided with a soft mass that smelled distinctly of liquor, warmth and body spray. You blinked and looked up, face crimson. Shit. There was that damn smile again.

“Sorry, didn’t see you.” He was staying on the same floor. He had to be. You stepped back and apologized, but he simply laughed and leaned against the door frame. “I’m a little out of it, just came to get a snack from the machine…” He slipped past you and his eyes scanned the machine. You stared at the way his tongue flicked over his lips as he decided, and watched his hand slip into his jeans for some money. Damn, you needed to stop staring, you creeper.

You turned to leave, but as you did you heard the candy fall from the machine and the change clink into the slot. He quickly caught up to you, making you slow your pace. There was no use trying not to talk to him, and it wasn’t really your fault he had suddenly appeared…

“Hey, so what’re you up to?” He seemed genuinely interested in your answer, ripping open the packaging and pouring a few M&Ms into his hand.

“Nothing. Everyone went out so I’m just spending my night alone.” You shrugged, looking at the floor in front of you as the pair of you walked along.

“Actually, I’m alone tonight too. Bob and Wade went out to explore the city with some friends of theirs, but I didn’t want to intrude, you know?” He shrugged back at you, mimicking you. You cracked a smile at the thought of someone like him sharing the same lonely fate as you. He was quiet a minute as you walked. As you got to your door, you stopped. He looked at you and perked up. “Maybe we could be alone… together?”

You blushed and looked down, thinking. “Sure… Drunk video games sound good to you?” You looked up to meet his eyes, trying to be more courageous.

“Sounds good. I’ll come over in a few minutes, okay?” He offered that eye-crinkling, heart-melting smile. You nodded and returned the grin, watching him walk down the hallway before closing the door and letting your head rest on the back of the door.

He was coming over. This guy, a man on your screen for years, was actually going to be physically next to you on the couch and drinking alcohol and you’d get to be close to him and you’d hear that cute laugh of his and… You slunk down to the floor, ice bucket still in your arms. He was coming over. The thoughts spread over your body, and you found a new energy, a new smile, a new motivation.

You quickly picked up the living room, keeping it messy enough to show you didn’t try too hard but clean enough to show you weren’t a slob. You grabbed the phone and ordered up some pizza and ice cream, knowing that by midnight the two of you would get hungry. You sat on the couch, going through your games when another thought crept into your mind and turned you crimson.

Was this a… date?

You shook your head. No, no, no. He was just being nice, friendly, like he always is. You took out some beer and your bottles of vodka, whiskey and rum and left them on the table. He was just… So perfect. And you were… Well, you weren’t one to say you weren’t nice or friendly or smart. You were all those things. But he was an A-list sweetheart and you weren’t in his league. He was the American League in baseball, with the Red Sox and the Tigers and the Rangers, and you were the National League with all the little teams that no one cared about.

You heard the knock at the door. You perked up and checked yourself in the mirror. You looked cute. You shrugged off your sweatshirt, revealing the nice fitted top underneath. You loved this shirt, it was from VidCon two years ago and fit so nice. You shook down your hair and smiled at nothing, opening the door.

He held up a bag of chips, a six pack of beer and a backpack, full of games he had brought. “What system do you guys have?” You gestured for him to come in and he thanked you, sitting on the couch. He wore a sweatshirt and jeans, just keeping himself warm. He saw the shoes by the closet and took his off, keeping the place clean. He was so thoughtful…

He dropped his food on the coffee table next to your own liquor, his bag on the floor. You went to the kitchen area to get the solo cups you had bought before the con. “We have an Xbox and I have Steam on my computer.” You came back with the cups, and you saw that Mark had set up a game of portal.

“Oooh! I love this game!” You fangirled just a moment before realizing who you were sitting with. “I mean, uh, I like it.” He raised an eyebrow and laughed, causing you to laugh at your own awkwardness.

“Tall one or the fat little one?” He offered you a controller, which you took, and you sat next to him. You kept about a foot between you and him, still nervous. This amazing guy you hardly knew outside from what he let people know on the internet was sitting in your hotel room playing Portal with you. You needed a drink.

“I like the tall one.” You poured yourself a small shot of rum, taking it neatly. You immediately felt it start to hit you. You relaxed and started to play, taking a sip of alcohol every time you died.

* * *

It was almost midnight, and the two of you had become pretty drunk. Mark had moved closer to you, your arms touching. The two of you had playfully roughhoused a while over making each other die, laughing so hard you couldn’t breathe. You had relaxed since he had come over, pushing each other and daring each other to take shots. Your gaming had become sloppier and sloppier until the puzzles became pretty hard to beat.

Mark suddenly paused the game and wrapped his arm around your waist, placing his head on your shoulder. “Mmmmmm sleepy. And drunk.” He nuzzled your neck, making you giggle and smile at him.

“Aw, poor thing.” You carefully stroked his hair with one hand while the other manuveured through the menus until you found netflix. “Wanna watch some tv for a while?”

He nodded. He stretched across your lap, making you blush even more at his closeness. His chest and warmth against your legs, biting your lip and turning away. He pulled the footrests up on both sides and sat back in his spot. Before you could talk to him, he started stripping off his sweatshirt. Your eyes widened but you couldn’t look away as his v-muscle and lower abs were revealed. Fuck. Time seemed to slow down as you watched him, licking your lips subtly. All those fantasies came flooding back. God, that cute deep voice and those sweet eyes… Those lips… You knew half these emotions and ideas came from the alcohol but you couldn’t help that…

He grabbed your hand in his and softly ran his thumb over the back. You watch him a while, his eyes focused on your fingers and tracing up your arm, flicking up to meet your eyes. You blushed at the focus and thoughtfulness. He motioned for you to come closer. You slowly came closer and he pulled you to rest against him.

He smelled of pine and liquor and beer, the pizza having been long devoured. You smiled and snuggled against his chest, his arms settling around you comfortably as his head rested atop yours. What were you doing? You shouldn’t been fraternizing, flirting, cuddling… No, not with him. He was too perfect, too much. But God, his scent and warm embrace was welcoming.

A group of voices sounded down the hall and you moved your head from his chest to look at the door. “Did you hear that?”

“No, just no one important…” His voice lowered, a hint of mischief in his voice as he maneuvered his head to be able to nuzzle your neck. You tensed as you felt his slight stubble brushing the sensitive skin on your neck. You swore internally as you could have sworn he purred. Damn, it had been so long since anyone touched you like this. No one had ever been this slow and deliberate either.

Your eyes widened and you felt your heart speed up as his lips brushed the skin of your neck, pressing soft, slow kisses to your neck. Your toes curled and you could feel a familiar warmth in your core, your eyes fluttering shut. Fuck, fuck, fuck. The kisses became more defined as he moved upward at a snail’s pace. You decided in that moment that you didn’t care that he was gorgeous or that you weren’t. It felt so good… He bit your earlobe and you nearly moaned. Even drunk he knew what he was doing. He kissed right behind your ear and offered a small bite, your arms wrapping around him in reflex. Damn, now that felt good.

He was playing you like a game and he was winning. His slow trail of kisses traveled up your jaw, kissing your cheek, stopping just shy of your lips. As his eyes opened, half lidded and pupils large. His lips were inches from yours, his eyes tracing over your face. He moved closer, almost asking permission. You bit your lip and moved even closer, his lips just brushing yours…

There were definitely voices outside the door. You heard the beep of the card reader and the door handle move, instinctively shifting out of Mark’s arms. He looked up at the door, seemingly forgetting about the kiss for the moment. The gang of seven appeared at the door.

Cree stared at you from the open doorway. “Uhhh… (Y/N)?”

Your face turned crimson, realizing how this looked. You gave Cree a look and she raised a hand, clearly too drunk to care. She shoved Noele and London into the girl’s side of the room, leaving Jay, Roland and Jojo to look you and Mark over.

You got up, grabbing Mark’s arm and dragging him out the door and into the hallway, shutting the door behind the two of you. He looked confused but didn’t argue. The two of you walked down the hallway in awkward silence, until he stopped at his door.

“This is me.” He stood in front of his door, looking at you.

“Well… Goodnight…” You turned to leave but he stuck out a hand to stop you. He suddenly pulled you close to his chest and hugged you a moment. For some reason, it made you feel better and less embarrassed. You stood on your toes and kissed his cheek softly, smiling reassuringly. He let you go and watched you walk back to your room. You turned just as his door shut, walking into your own room after scanning your card.

Everyone was in various stages of being asleep. Cree had washed her face and changed her clothes, just having climbed into bed. You gave her a look of accomplishment before changing your clothes and climbing into bed beside her, facing away. You couldn’t help but be happy for those few minutes. You were smitten.


	3. Denying the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to return Mark's things... Of course you do. Maybe you don't want to. Maybe you should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some reviews guys. I'd like some feedback.

You awoke to the sounds of breakfast being made. You smiled, the smell of bacon and eggs and toaster waffles wafting through the air into your bed. You felt a slender hand shake you awake. “Up and at ‘em!” You heard Cree call out to you, a teasing tone to her voice. You rolled over, the warmth and softness of the blanket beckoning you to stay where it was warm. You reluctantly rolled over and sat up, sleepily looking through slitted eyes towards the kitchen, rubbing your eyes.

Suddenly the room went black and you inhaled a different scent. You realized someone had thrown something on you. It smelled of alcohol and sweetness and some little scent of happiness, something you couldn’t place. You shook the heavy fabric off and looked down at it, still tired and sleepy.

“Your boyfriend left his sweatshirt,” Roy’s voice sounded from the other room.

“And his shoes,” London piped in.

You looked down at the pile of dark cloth and smiled. So last night really did happen and it wasn’t some twisted wet dream your mind had created to tease you. The tips of your ears turned a cherry red as you remembered the closeness, the nibbles, the feel of his breath on your neck… You had nearly kissed last night.

All of a sudden you felt a massive headache starting to burn in the center of your brain. You groaned, closing and covering your eyes. “Cree!” you called, reaching out your free hand. “Hangover. Advil. Water. Breakfast. Please?” The last word was a plea as your groaned out each syllable. The headache was getting worse as your body woke up and your blood tried it’s best to pump through your dehydrated body.

Cree quickly brought you a tray with some toast, juice, water and oatmeal with a side of advil. You weakly looked up at her with a thankful glance as you downed the advil followed by the entirety of your water. You couldn’t even recall how much you had had last night, but apparently you had found your limit. You felt the initial stabbing of pain die down a little and you were able to take your hand away from your eyes again, starting to eat. Roland was a good cook, regardless of his lackluster social skills.

After breakfast, your headache had gone down a good amount and you figured you needed to start the day. You grabbed a cup of something to wake you up and set it on your desk as you checked your view count. Shit… You hadn’t uploaded anything. You quickly started to upload your vlogs (of which there were four) and lazily watched them scan through the thumbnails as they ran their course. You watched and as they got to the third one, you stopped.

He was there. And you couldn’t help but notice something. He was giving you a look. Not a “aw, she’s cute in a little sister kinda way”. No, this was a “dang she hella” kinda look. You quickly jumped into a new tab and looked up Markiplier’s new channel. A new vlog. You started to breathe quicker and watched.

Aw, he was so cute! Bouncing around and making stupid faces with The Grumps and Yamimash and Bob and- “Oh! And I got to have an interview with (Y/N) from the NCS Review Team people. That was exciting. She’s super nice and stuff and I’ll link to her channel below and to the video when she uploads it. I also met up with TobyGames and Smosh and…” You had tuned out.

He mentioned you.

You covered your face to hide the fangirl squee of excitement. You were a professional, having interviewed celebrities from every corner of the world both real and virtual, and here you were getting excited over one mention. But then… It had been a little more than a mention. You quickly clicked over to the uploading tab and it had finished. After typing in a few details, you let youtube do it’s weird rendering thing.

It would be a few minutes before you could link it anywhere so you might as well get dressed. Something was spurred within you and you decided maybe today you’d actually try to look nice. You tried a few clothes on before finding that perfect mix of geek, comfy and good looking.

Well… You couldn’t wait too much longer now. He would be awake by now. You carefully bundled up his sweatshirt and grabbed his shoes. What were you going to say? He had almost kissed you last night, you’d had way too much to drink… Did he even remember? You started your walk down the hallway. Last night played through your mind. You couldn’t help the blush that crept across your face. Fuck, if they hadn’t walked in…

You couldn’t think about that right now.

Gathering up a little courage, you knocked on his door. It was about nine in the morning now. You knocked again, a bit louder. “One sec!” You heard his voice from inside and you looked down. Fuck, this was going to be awkward as hell. But you couldn’t very well keep his stuff, now could you?

The door opened and your eyes slowly rose to meet his. Bare feet, sweatpants… No shirt. You suppressed every single thought. He had clearly been working out again… Six pack… Pecs… Fuck… You forced your eyes to continue upward, ignoring the blush that was burning into your face. His hair was wet and his stubble was full-on shadow. Hot guy straight out of the shower and this was not fair.

He looked down at you, a soft smile. “Oh, hey. Come to give me my shoes?” Even in an awkward situation like this, he was still smiling. Damn it.

“Uh, yeah.” You held out his shoes and sweatshirt, which he took and threw behind him onto the floor. He was clearly still too tired to care about things.

He looked you over for a second and moved aside. “You want to have coffee with me?”

Fuck, there he went again, being sweet as fuck. You nodded, still looking down a bit. He let you pass and you felt his eyes on your back as you walked into his hotel room. It was about half the size of your own room, with two beds, a couch and small kitchen area. You wandered in, eyes tracing over the mess of three boys sharing a room before turning to him.

He watched you a moment before seemingly shaking himself out of a trance. “How do you take it?”

You told him your usual and leaned against the counter, watching him on the other side, starting the coffee maker. He looked so sleepy, so relaxed. And still shirtless, but you were thankfully moving forward from that.

“So… About last night.” Crap, he wanted to talk about it. You probably should have seen that coming. He handed you your coffee and sipped at his own.

You didn’t really know what to say. “What about it?” You looked into your coffee, feeling guilty for absolutely nothing at all. Maybe for getting him drunk? Kissing him? Well, you didn’t actually kiss in those precise words but-

“I wanted to apologize.” Your eyes flashed up to meet his. Apologize? “I overstepped my boundaries last night and I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything, I would never mean to do that.”

You shook your head. “No, no… We were drunk, you didn’t make me feel bad…”

He tilted his head down to sip at his coffee and avoid your eyes. “I wasn’t… That drunk.”

So he… actually wanted to kiss you? He knew what he was doing and he… Well, he may not like you like that but he certainly found you attractive. You looked down in your coffee, looking more crimson than ever. But he liked you. He really liked you, at least a little. So… Maybe this wasn’t so bad… Time to take a risk. You slowly moved your hand from your coffee to rest it on his wrist.

He looked at your hand, looking small on his forearm. His eyes slowly and hesitantly made a trail up your arm to your eyes. God, how could a room be so quiet and a mind so loud. You didn’t want to say anything and he wasn’t either. He eyes slowly changed from pensive and thoughtful to determined. He moved his coffee out of the way. You raised your cup to take another sip, but he took it from you and set it aside.

He moved slowly, raising a hand to cup your cheek. You leaned forward into the warmth of his palm, not even noticing that he had copied your actions and you were now extremely close. He smiled, looking you over. You were swimming in a haze, the world just disappearing around you…

And suddenly he kissed you. Suddenly warm, soft lips were against your own and you froze. Oh, what the hell? Throwing every thought aside, you kissed him back, lips slowly moving. No way in hell were you going to stop yourself now. You felt like you were going to melt right onto the counter. It had been so long since anyone had kissed you like this… But as quickly as it had started, it had to end. He pulled away just enough, resting his forehead against yours with his eyes still closed.

You flicked open your eyes to watch him a moment. He seemed so peaceful, so relaxed. “M-mark…” He opened his eyes in response. You pulled him close and kissed him again, wishing this goddamn counter wasn’t in the way. He responded faster this time, kissing you deeper and longer. The kiss was hot, needy, wanting… Hungry.

He broke the kiss, swung around the counter and pinned you against the wall, shoving you lightly. Damn, he never… Seemed like…. This… He lips were all over your neck, biting and kissing and sucking softly. Your mind and thoughts seemed to evaporate as he mouthed the sensitive flesh. This was such a bad idea. His lips seemed to whisper trouble against your throat. He was a distraction, a problem, a… Really good kisser. He kissed up to your lips, his tongue slipping past your lips, a hand in your hair and his hips against yours, pinning you to the wall.

This was such a bad idea. It felt so good, but it just was too much… And then he bit at your lower lip. You couldn’t help but moan at his roughness, your hips responding accordingly as they pressed against his harder. He grinded hard against you, eyes meeting yours. Fuck, he wanted. He hungered. He needed.

“We can’t do this.”

He stopped and his expression changed at your words. You looked up at him and softly brushed a hand through his hair. He nodded. Backing off from you, he scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed a bit at his actions. You smiled at him sympathetically, standing on your toes to kiss him chastely.

“It’s not that I’m not into you like that… But we don’t know anything about each other…” You were kicking yourself for saying this, but he was nodding.

He pulled you into a hug, kissing your forehead. “Then I’ll grab you tonight for dinner.” He kissed your cheek, just beside your mouth. Biting your lip you smiled. You nodded and he walked beside you, opening the door for you. “I’ll see you later.” He kissed you again and you walked back to your room.

**Fuck, why does he have to do that?**


	4. Complicating the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a REALLY long chapter, and about half of it is NSFW. I tried to make it somewhat realistic. And I like Darkiplier. So.
> 
> I'm thinking of cutting away to a different story to tell what happens between actual face-to-face meetings between you and Mark. But that's a problem to worry about later.
> 
> Enjoy, and please leave me feedback!

“YOU GOT A DATE?” Cree was nearly losing her shit. You had just told her about your dinner date with Mark, and you were slowly regretting it.

“Will you shush? His room is just down the hall!” You couldn’t hide the smile on your face. You were even more excited than she was but you weren’t being loud about it. You hadn’t quite accepted it yet. You had a date… with Markiplier. No, no, no. With Mark. The gorgeous and muscular and sweet and sensitive Mark. You were nearly walking on air.

Cree’s expression changed and she grabbed your hand. “Please let me do you over. Please? I wanna make you look hot for that nerd. He won’t know what hit him.”

You rolled your eyes but nodded, and she hugged you tightly. She was so cute, honestly. Like the older sister you always wanted; she just wanted you to look pretty all the time and make you happy. She looked over your makeup and made a list of what she would need to go buy for you and flitted out the door.

What a cutie. You laid back on your bed and grinned. Today couldn’t get better, it really couldn’t. But then your phone bleeped. A notification? You checked your facebook, the app opening dramatically. A friend request. From a Mark Fischbach. You squealed happily to yourself, accepting right away. He was online too.

He sent a message almost right away. “Hey. I never got your number.”  
  
You blushed and thought a moment. To act coy or to give in? A hard choice, honestly. You smirked to yourself. Aw, you’d been so easy so far…

“Oh? I don’t recall you asking for it,” you texted back, with a winky face. You quickly texted your number to him and grinned.

“Someone’s sassy today! You weren’t so snarky when I had you against the wall…” You blushed at the text. You were thinking of a response, but he quickly ended your short conversation with, “I have to go now, but I’ll see you later.” A winky face.

You bit your lips and covered your eyes. God, why did he have to bring back all that? Your mind flooded with images. You eyed your phone lying next to you. A little stalking never hurt anyone… You flipped over onto your stomach and started flipping through his statuses, pictures… He was apparently cute all the time, according to his statuses. And his pictures were all pretty cute too…

Cue the shirtless gym picture. He had clearly just gotten out of a workout. Shirtless, sweaty… You felt a twinge between your legs. You quickly closed out of the app. What were you doing? Panting and fantasizing over one picture on a facebook when the real thing was coming sooner than later. In fact, if you really wanted to, he’d probably rush up to see you in a heartbeat. But you couldn’t do that. You were an adult, and you could wait.

Crap, you had to make a new video! You checked the time. You had just enough time to do a quick run through of the con hall, do a few random interviews, be your cute self, do a lil vlogging and find a celebrity to interview. You hated to do it, but your face plus your press pass generally got you ahead of the lines. Grabbing your fully charged camera and your pass, you headed downstairs and got to shooting.

\---

You sat back in your chair. Crap, six o’clock already. He’d be here in an hour and your stomach was in knots. Could you even do this? He was perfect and you were… Well, you were you.

At least you were efficient. You had showered, shaved your legs, moisturized, edited and uploaded two videos and were psyching yourself out. Maybe that ‘psyching’ had turned into anxiety. You almost started biting your nails, but Cree would kill you if you did anything that would stop you from looking hot. You wouldn’t be very ‘you’ after she was done, but you’d be hot enough to hopefully distract from your obvious anxiety and... God in heaven, you weren’t sure you could do this.

At that moment, Cree walked through the door, arms full of bags. “YOUR SAVIOR IS HERE!” You bit your lip, more worried than relieved. The least you could do was to let the girl make you over. Worse case scenario was you cancel and go down to the bar all dressed up and drink your anxiety away. You didn’t usually drink that much, but this weekend was different apparently. You forced a smile as she pulled you to sit on your bed to do your hair.

After doing your hair over and applying makeup, which you insisted should be light and natural much to her sadness, she gave you a bag. She pushed you into the bathroom before you could even question it. “Cree, I-” You weren’t even sure what you were going to say. You sighed and stopped yourself from looking in the hotel mirror. May as well get the full picture. You opened the bag and found a simple, gorgeous black dress. No sparkle, no shimmer, no nothing. It was so… elegant, so non-distracting. It was honestly perfect. You slipped it on, thanking the fashion Gods that it fit you. It was mid-thigh length, just enough to be a bit seductive. Well, it was time to see the whole thing.

You turned to the mirror and had to stop yourself. You actually looked really nice. It was extremely… you. Little black dress, simple make up, a half pony with curls to get the hair from your face. You looked natural, gorgeous, maybe even a little sexy. You gave the mirror a genuine smile and sighed. You looked good.

You heard a faint knocking on the door. Shit. You shook off your nerves. It was a date, you had done dates before. He was just a guy. Just a perfect guy, but still a guy. You were a woman, hear you roar. After your small pep talk, you stepped out to see Cree silently cheering from the living room before acting like she wasn’t paying attention. It was the best she could do for privacy at that moment.

You opened the door and stopped yourself from looking down. Look him in the eye, you thought, be confident for once. The sight that awaited you nearly made you faint. His hair was swept to one side, no product in it at all. But what really impressed you was the suit. You had never seen him in something formal before. Damn the boy looked fine. Fuck dinner… No, no. You were an adult, not a teenager. You were going to act like one. For now.

He blinked when he saw you. “Wow.” He looked as if he was going to say something else, but couldn’t decide. And he gave you the smile and you nearly melted again. Fuck, how were you going to get through this?

\---

Mark had actually done something for your date, which was honestly a shock. A reservation at a little Italian place, fancy but quiet. No one got reservations for a first date anymore, people were too relaxed for that. But that must have meant that he cared, even a little. Maybe more than a little.

He pulled your chair out for you and you sat down. Of course he was a gentleman on top of everything else. Where were this guy’s flaws? Generous, well-mannered, sweet… “Okay, what’s the catch?”

He looked up at you after he sat down, confused. “Catch?”

Shit, you said that out loud.

He looked a bit sad at the question. “What do you mean, catch?”

You sighed, wishing you could bite your tongue off. Way to go, Miss Pessimist. Why don’t you just insult his success and his mother while you’re at it? “You’re so… perfect.” That earned a small smile from him and he looked down at the table.  “You’re giving and sweet, never arrogant, a gentleman, handsome as all hell… No one can be that perfect.”

He let out a small laugh, clearly amused. “I’m hardly perfect.”

At that moment, the waiter came by. Mark order a bottle of wine to share, making sure it was a kind you liked. You weren’t generally a wine person, but it was romantic so you weren’t going to argue. When the waiter quickly came back and poured the drinks, Mark continued.

“To be honest with you, I think I have tons of flaws. My self-esteem isn’t very high, even though I act like it, I’m forgetful, I get frustrated a lot, my work-ethic is terrible, I suck at communicating, and I have no idea what I want to do with my life. I’m not perfect, I’m just not a jerk,” he said, shifting between looking at you and the table. “I show my flaws all the time, but I guess since I play video games, people assume it’s all exclusive to that.”

You listened and smiled, looking down at your wine. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

He shrugged. “Probably not, but you’re as nervous as I am.” He took a sip from his wine, relaxing a bit more into himself.

You couldn’t stop yourself from looking up, your eyes a touch wider than a moment ago. He answered with a simple raise of the eyebrow before continuing. “Now, I don’t know much about you, and you don’t know much about the actual me, so…

Then came the questions. Favorite color, middle name, pets, siblings, stories… The game went on and on as the food came and was eaten, and then as the two of you split a dessert. The start may have been a touch awkward, maybe rocky, but by the time the check came you two were laughing and flirting openly. It was nice and relaxing almost. He immediately grabbed the check and started looking it over.

You grabbed it from him playfully. “No way, you’ve been so sweet. Let me get it.”

He took it back. “I chose the place though. You can get it next time.” He placed his card in the book and gave it to the waiter as they passed by. You smiled knowingly as he turned back to you. “What?” he asked, curious.

“So there’ll be a next time?” you asked, your smile turning into a grin.

“Well… Uh…” He seemed at a lost for words. “I suppose… Yes?”  
  
You laughed at his expression and he ran a hand through his hair, chuckling softly. You stood as his card came back and his signed it. “Let’s get out of here,” you suggested, smiling. He nodded, wrapping an arm around your waist as you stepped outside.

The two of you started to walk back to the hotel, your arm wrapping around him. The city was so nice at night, so beautiful. The cars rushed passed the two of you, and the lack of conversation was more relaxing than anything. You only wished you could see the stars-

“You know, I really want to kiss you right now, but I know someone’s gonna put it on twitter,” he spoke softly, but he was blunt and you felt his grip tighten on you. “So I suppose I’ll just have to wait.”  
  
Was Markiplier fucking talking dirty? With that sexy voice? You blushed crimson. “Oh, wait for what?” You knew encouraging him would be a terrible idea, but God that voice was getting a touch husky now and you didn’t want to stop him.

You heard him snicker softly, pulling you even closer and slowing your pace. “I wouldn’t want to spoil it.”

The two of you finally got back to your floor, and his grip on your waist seemed to tighten again. He moved his hand to lace his fingers with yours, quickly moving down the hallway. He seemed eager to get out of any public space, and you couldn’t blame him. You couldn’t even kiss him without causing the internet outrage of the decade. He fumbled with the key card a bit before pulling you inside.

The door clicked shut behind you as you were pulled against Mark’s form again. One hand was in yours, the other around your waist. His eyes met yours and the world slowed again, your eyes not wanting to leave his. Fuck it, you wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss you. Maybe more.

Standing on your toes a bit, you gathered a little courage and kissed him. God, you had almost forgotten how much you liked this feeling. His fingers unlaced themselves from yours and pressed against the small of your back while your hand stroked through his thick locks. He was much more gentle this time, kissing you a while before parting his lips and slipping his tongue into your mouth. The kiss was slow, deliberate and oh-so relaxing…

His mood seemed to subtly change after a moment, biting your lower lip. Your eyes opened to meet his as he broke the kiss, his usually soft, gentle eyes replaced with darker, intense ones. He suddenly pulled you close, biting your neck slowly but a touch harshly. You gasped, your fingers lacing in his hair and pulling it a bit. You swore you heard him growl in response and his hands move a bit lower, clearing enjoying the bit of exploring he could do.

He backed you up against the counter, grinding his hips into you. You could feel yourself melting, your mind going blank as he kissed lower and lower on your neck. He nipped at your collar bone, mouthing and softly using his tongue. He looked up at you and stood straight again, his few inches seeming like more as he looked down into your eyes. “I want you.”

That voice nearly did it for you. You felt a familiar warmth between your legs again and from the smirk on his lips he knew about it. He started kissing your neck again, standing beside you with one arm around your back. “I wonder… Have you thought about this before?” You blushed as you felt his other hand on your thigh, slowly inching upward. “You seem to have a little crush on me. Have you ever fantasized before?” He was teasing, but his deep voice and fingers slowly sliding up your thigh weren’t helping.

Your eyes shut as you felt them slipping just under the hem of your dress and his stubble brushing the skin of your neck as he kissed your sensitive flesh softly. Damn, you could hardly focus, let alone think clearly. Fuck, there was the anxiety again. Should you even be doing this? You couldn’t decide with his thumb brushing the top of your thigh now, the tip grazing the lace of your panties. And definitely not with the feeling of his lips on your neck.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mark growled and reluctantly moved away from you, softly kissing your cheek as an apology for the interruption. You were actually a bit thankful. The man was gorgeous but a bit intense. Or maybe that was just the moment. You needed a second. You watched him so to the door, somehow shaking off the “darkiplier” vibe he just had going and slipping into his normal happy self. He unlocked the door and opened it just a bit. “Hey!” He dragged the word out, thinking of what to say. “Not really the best time guys, I told you that. But, uh, what’s up?”

As he spoke to… whoever it was outside the door, you collected yourself. First thing was first, you needed to dump this stupid fangirl crap. You were only nervous because he was a celebrity. You needed to focus on all the stuff you talked about at dinner; his love of dogs, his memories from school, his friends, his favorite color. After you somehow managed to erase the “iplier” from his name, you got down to your other issue. Should you sleep with him?

And it hit you. You don’t have to sleep with him, but you aren’t letting him get away from you. He’s perfect. He likes the same things you do, he’s sweet, he’s kind, he’s nice. He genuinely cares for you. How often are you going to find a guy like this? And more importantly, you liked him. You really, really liked him. So, fuck it, famous or not, you were going to show this guy who you really were. Anxiety be damned.

**  
(Figured that maybe I should note that this is where it gets nsfw) (Have fun kids)  
  
**

You looked over at him, and his conversation was over. Confidence time. You walked over as he ran a hand through his already messy hair. “Sorry about that, now where were we?” His voice was dropping again to that sexy vibe and you smirked.

Grabbing him by the knot of his tie, you pulled him close. “Maybe about here.” You kissed him hard, slipping your tongue into his mouth. He seemed surprised but not against it as he wrapped his arms around you, holding your waist tightly.

You weren’t sure who did it, but suddenly the backs of your legs were against the bed. He slowly pushed you back onto it, breaking the kiss to allow you to move back to lie completely on it. Lying next to you, he pulled you close again to kiss you. You kissed back this time, relaxing more as the moments went by. He suddenly pulled you on top of him and smirked at you. He broke the kiss again. Tease.

“Mind getting this off me?” He raised his head to expose his neck. Your fingers deftly and slowly undid the tie, undoing the first button. As your eyes flicked up to his face, you caught his smirk. His eyes were tracing over you and his hands were resting under his head. He was enjoying the view, hm? Your eyes flicked down to his neck. Maybe you should make him work a little harder.

You made a bit of a show out of slipping the tie off of him, before kissing his lips deeply. He was just getting comfortable when you slowly kissed down his jaw and then got to his neck. Slipping your hands to gently rest on his wrists, you bit him roughly.

The little moan that escaped from his lips was the most gorgeous sound you’d ever heard him make. His hands easily slipped out from beneath yours, one slipping around you and the other cupping the back of your neck. He sat up, arching his neck more so you’d keep biting him and slipped off his jacket, letting it fall off the side of the bed. You bit him again, finding another spot that made him moan softly.

“You fucking temptress… Fuck!” You bit him a bit harder as he cursed. He pushed you away a bit and smiled at you. He almost laughed as he said, “You’re gonna pay for that.”

He flipped the two of you over and started kissing you deep, his hips grinding against yours relentlessly. Fuck it, you wanted to see more of him. Your fingers started to undo his shirt, shaking a bit from excitement but eventually getting it undone. He propped himself up a moment to get it off, and the sight of him nearly shirtless with his hair messed up like that was… Damn, how did this boy know how to get you riled up?

He started kissing you again, rolling you so you both laid on your side, his hands stumbling to find the zipper on your dress and pulling it down, slipping his fingers beneath the dress just to feel the soft skin of your back. He bit your neck playfully as you helped him slip off your dress. He smirked and nuzzled his nose against yours, pulling you flush against him.

“God, you’re gorgeous.”

The words were mumbled as he eyes were closed, his fingers exploring your side by stroking it softly with the backs of his fingers. You blushed, kissing his forehead. He looked relaxed, even for just that short moment. Damn, your heart was beating faster. He looked up after a while. “You sure you want this?”

You blushed. Shit, you didn’t think he’d straight up ask you like that. You smirked after a moment and kissed his neck slowly, your hand moving to softly stroke his thigh, inching upwards. “I know I want some of it.”

His arms held you closer and he grinded his hips into yours, kissing you deeply. Damn, the boy knew how to work those hips… You wrapped one leg around his hips and he held your thigh with one hand. You could easily feel a certain something pressing into you, but you were not complaining. In fact, your fingers seemed to find their way between the two of you and start undoing his pants and unzipping them. Now or never, time to find out the one little detail you didn’t know about him.

As you released his “tiny box Tim”, you weren’t disappointed. In fact, it wasn’t exactly “tiny” whatsoever. He grinned, his head falling back a bit as you examined it carefully. You could wrap your hand around it comfortably and started stroking him. A soft moan escaped his lips and one hand tangled itself in your hair. It must’ve been a while for him too, considering how sensitive he was. You kept stroking him, gradually getting faster with a tighter grip. His hips started bucking into your hand over and over.

Suddenly, “Darkiplier” took over again. His eyes shot open and he pinned you to the bed, taking your hand off of him and pinned it next to you. “Not so fast. My turn.” God, his voice was husky and low and you were more than willing to give in. One of his arms pinned your hands above your head as the other slipped your bras down enough for him to trap one nipple between his lips. You gasped, eyes rolling upward as he started to suck and bite at the sensitive peak. God, nothing could feel better than that.

Until his free hand slipped into your panties. Fuck. That was when your stomach started twisting itself into knots in anticipation. He was smarter than you thought he’d be: He didn’t touch you right away. No, his fingers traced the curves and folds in a way that made your toes curl. Damn… You let out a soft whimper as his fingers traced over the curve between your inner thigh and where you really wanted him.

You nearly died as he gave that small, almost teasing laugh. He then looked you over again, top to bottom. As his eyes met yours, he smirked just a little and slipped a finger into you. And your mind completely went blank. Every word that came to mind was a swear as he slipped one, then two fingers in and out, his rhythm relentless. You couldn’t bring yourself to think of anything else but his fingers and the feel of his lips and how good it felt… You were on the edge already from all the teasing before but when he used his thumb to brush against that sensitive bundle of nerves, you were gone completely and utterly. You came around his fingers and he released your arms.

You lazily looked up at him through the haze as he licked his two fingers. You nearly squeaked at the image. He caught your gaze and laughed softly, the dark, lustful side gone. He drew you to him and cuddled close to you, pulling the sheets over the both of you.

“You can pay me back next time.”

There it was again. Next time. And as he shut off the lights and wrapped his arm around you to sleep, you couldn’t help but reflect. Sure, this was great but… You were more excited that he wanted to see you again. Hopefully, that would be sooner than later.


End file.
